La batalla mas dificil
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: Ash sabe que esta enamorado de Misty pero tiene miedo de ser rechazado, pero cuando otro chico intenta quitarle lo que mas quiere se da cuenta de que debera pelear y no permitirse perder, o arriesgarse anunca ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aqui DraconFly Marian presentando mi nuevo fic, y el primero de Pokemon. Es de Ash y Misty, aclaro que mi serie favorita es Naruto pero Pokemon tambien me encanta, asi que voy a usar a algunos personajes de Naruto para este fic, sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo uno.

--..--..-. 1.-.-..--..--

Era otro dia soleado en Pueblo Paleta, hacia ya casi una semana desde que Ash habia vuelto de la region Sinnoh (no se si se escribe asi), ya se habia convertido en un maestro pokemon,pero por alguna razon no se sentia satisfecho por su logro, sabia que podia lograr mas pero que mas podia lograr? habia vencido al alto mando de casa region con sus pokemon de Sinnoh, asi que no le quedaba mas, quiza todo lo que queria era seguir viajando y aprendiendo con sus amigos, pero cada uno ahora tenia una responsabilidad diferente y viajar solo no le atraia demaciado.  
Ese dia dos chicos provenientes de la isla Trobita, en el archipielago Naranja, se dirigieron a pueblo Paleta en busca del actual mestro pokemon que se rumoraba habia vuelto a su casa.

- 靠Falta mucho??- preguntaba un hiperactivo rubio de ojos celestes.

- No! por millonesima vez! solo falta un poco, estamos muy cerca asi que deja de preguntar!- respondio un chico de piel muy blanca con pelo muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

- Pero es que eso dijiste hace ya casi media hora!- continuaba quejandose el menor.

- Mira, desde aqui se puede ver la casa- responde el pelinegro con la poca paciencia que le restaba.

- 　?ue bien!!! ?ue estamos esperando? 　Vamos!!- cpntinuo el rubio hechandose a correr hacia la casa. El otro chico solo se limito a seguirlo.

En la casa Ketchum, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 a?s limpiaba tranquilamente su hogar junto con su pokemon Mr. Mime, cuando escucho uno gristos y luego uno s golpes en la puerta. Lentamente se acerco a esta y la abrio viendo rapidamente a quienes ocacionaron el escandalo, el primero en hablar fue el hiperactivo rubio sin borrar su amplia sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la se?ra Ketchum- dijo este.

- Asi es, ?n que puedo ayudarles?- respondio con una amable sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y el es Naruto Uzumaki- se adelanto el pelinegro refieriendose a el y al rubio respectibamente- estamos aqui por que queremos conocer a Ash Ketchum, ?sta el aqui?-

- Si, esta en el patio, pasen, lo voy a llamar- respondio la mujer sonriendo- Son admiradores de Ash?- pregunto dulcemente la mujer mientras los guiaba hasta el patio trasero.

- Yo si- respondio el rubio- admiro mucho su forma de pelear, y el lazo que lo une a cada uno de sus pokemon-

- Valla, y tu?- continuo la se?ra Ketchum dirigiendose a Sasuke.

- No, yo solo quiere una batalla, pero debo admitir que es muy fuerte y el lazo que comparte con sus pokemon lo hace mas dificil de vencer-

- Bueno aqui es, Ash debe estar por alla- dijo la mujer cuando llegaron una puerta trasera, se podian ver varios arboles, y un peque? lago- Aunque no lo veo. Quiza fue a ver al Profesor Oak, ese chico no puede quedarse quieto- dijo la se?ra Kertchum suspirando.

- No se preocupe iremos a buscarlo- respondio el rubio sonriendo.

- Saben donde es el laboratorio?- pregunto dubitativa, ambos asintieron asi que sonrio- Les deseo suerte, mi hijo no es facil de vencer-

- Lo sabemos por eso queremos pelear con el- continuo el pelinegro antes que el rubio continuara- Le agradecemos su amabilidad- termino la conversacion dirigiendose hacia el laboratorio del afamado Profesor Oak.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la imponente construccion. Rapidamente el rubio golpeo la puerta, estaba ancioso por conocer al gran entrenador que habia sido su inspiracion desde que tuvo su primer pokemon, un vulpix, que ahora era un Ninetales, y como su mejor amigo tenia nombre, se llamaba Kyuubi. Pero realmente se emociono cuando tuvo la oportunidad de capturar un pikachu, como el primer pokemon de Ash, solo que el suyo si habia evolucionado, ahora era un poderoso Raichu, y queria probarlo con el pikachu de Ash.

- En que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto un chico de aproximadamente 20 a?s con cabello verde.

- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y queria saber si Ash Ketchum se encuentra aqui- se adelanto el rubio cuando el pelinegro iba a contestar.

- Si, esta aqui, pasen por favor-

Cuando entraron pudieron ver varios diplomas en la pared, el suelo y las paredes eran blancos, habia un pasillo y al fondo se veia una puerta entre abierta, donde se podian ver varia pokebolas.

- Hola, yo soy Ash Ketchum, ?or que me buscaban?- la voz de un chico de unos 19 a?s los saco de sus pensamientos, era alto, de pelo negro, y piel morena, llevaba una gorra, pantalon de jean, y una remera negra.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- respondio rapidamente Naruto sin poder contener su emocion- Y soy tu admirador! y- y tambien tengo un pikacho- continuo entrecortadamente por la emocion, sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo y liberando al pokemon contenido en esta.

- Eh... es un raichu- respondio Ash, con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Es que era un pikachu, y lo capture por que te admiro, tambien lo quiero mucho, y con tanto entrenamiento evoluciono, jeje-

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y quiero una batalla contigo- dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-Valla que eres directo, bien! nunca rechazo un desafio, vamos al campo de batalla que esta atras de laboratorio- respondio Ash, los tres se dirigieron al patio trasero del laboratorio, alli se podia ver a todos los pokemon de Ash, todos se veian en exelentes condiciones, en especial pikachu.

- ?odos esos son tus pokemon?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido, mientras su raichu saludaba a pikachu.

-Si, no espera, no todos, hay tres que no son mios...- iba a continuar cuando el pelinegro inerrumpio.

- Valla, que hermoso Gyarados- dijo el moreno acercandose a dicho pokemon.

- Espera! ese gyarados no es mio, y no deberias tocarlo no es muy amistoso-

Pero Sasuke solo lo ignoro parecia himnotizado por gyarados, el pokemon lo miraba con mucha ira, pero eso no detenia al pelinegro, cuando por fin estubo frente a el, lo acaricio y el dragon azul se calmo, parecia disfrutar de la caricia.

- Guau... nunca crei que alguien pudiera llevarse tan bien con mi gyarados- dijo una voz femenina detras de Sasuke.

- Solo hay que saber tratarlos- respondio sin poner mucha atencion- has hecho un gran trabajo con el, es exelente- dijo voltendose al fin, pero al hacerlo no se encontro con una simple entrenadora como las que habia visto antes, vio unos hermosos ojos verde agua que lo inmovilizaron.

- Muchas gracia- respondio- Me llamo Misty, y tu quien eres?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Se llama Sasuke, y esta aqui para una batalla- respondio Ash con cierta molestia por como miraba Sasuke a Misty.

- Es cierto, peleamos aqui?- continuo Sasuke saliendo de su trance.

- Si, que tal 6 contra 6?- pregunto Ash.

- Por mi esta bien- respondi el pelinegro- mi primer pokemon sera... Flygon- dijo Sasuke sacando una pokebola y liberando a un pokemon parecido a una libelula, de colores fosforecentes.

- Guau, ?e donde sacaste a un pokemon con esos colores?- pregunto Ash sorprendido.

- Era un trapinch normal pero al evoliucionar en vibraba cambio a un color raro, a todos mis pokemon les pasa eso, no se por que es- respondio tranquilamente.

- Bueno, despues de la batalla puedes hacer que el profesor los investigue- Sasuke asintio- pero ahora lo mas importante, ve vinasaur!- grito Ash, y un pokemon con una gran flor en el lomo se acerco al campo.

- Todos listos?- pregunto Naruto todos, entrenadores y pokemon asintieron- Bien yo sere el juez, 6 contra 6, sin limite de tiempo y... todo eso, ahora empiecen!-

- Flygon, usa lanzallamas!- grito Sasuke y un monton de fueo salio de la boca del pokemon libelula, dirigido a Vinasaur.

- Vinasaur, esquivalo!- grito Ash pero fue muy tarde el golpe dio de lleno en la cabeza de vinasaur- No! Vinasaur estas bien?- el pokemon flor gru?- bien usa rayo solar!-

- "Eso tarda en cargar"- penso Sasuke- Flygon usa garra dragon!-

Flygon se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia Vinasaur, pero cuando estaba a punto de llgar, el pokemon tortuga solto el rayo solar, golpeando fuertemente a Flygon.

- Flygon no pede continuar el ganador es Vinasaur!- Grito Naruto emocionado, queria apoyar a su amigo, pero admiraba a Ash sobre todo.

- Bien hecho Vinasaur! grito Ash regresando a su pokemon.

- Eso estuba bastante mal... pero no fue tu culpa, yo me distraje- dijo Sasuke a la pokebola de Flygon- Pero no volvera a pasar! Ve! Salamance!- De la pokebola de Sasuke salio un dragon color verde claro con alas azules.

- Valla otro pokemon dragon de extra?s colores...-dijo Ash- en fin, ve Bastoise!- grito el moreno liberando a un pokemon tortuga de color celeste.

- Acaso tienes la ultima evolucion de los tres primeros de Kanto?- pregunto Sasuke sarcastico.

- En realidad si- respondio Ash serio.

- Ah... bien Salamance usa vuelo!- grito el pelinegro.

- Blastiose defensa- dijo Ash, para que su pokemon tortuga se ocultara en su caparazon a la vez que el Salamance de Sasuke se estrellaba contra el duro caparazon.

- Salamance usa terremoto!- grito Sasuke ya arto de la defensa de Blastoise. El pokemon dragon golteo fuertemente el suelo, haciendolo temblar, lanzando el caparazon de blastoise al aire. Cuando este finalmente se golpeo contra el suelo, blastoise estaba derrotado.

- Blastoise no puede continuar el ganador es salamance- dijo naruto levantando el brazo, apuntando a Sasuke.

- Bien blastoise regrasa- retiro Ash a su pokemon- bien el siguiente sera mejor, ve Typlosion!- grito Ash liberando a un gran pokemon gris y amarillo con fuego en la cabeza y la cadera.

- Typlosion eh? regresa salamance, 　ve Garchomp!!- un pokemon de un imponente azul agua salio al campo.

- Es Typlosion contra Garchomp, peleen!- grito Naruto dando la se?l de comienzo.

- Typlosion rueda de fuego!- grito Ash.

- Garchomp esquiva y usa roca filosa- dijo Sasuke tranquilo, Garchomp esquivo el ataque a tiempo, y dio un gran salto que levanto varias rocas que golpearon fuertemente a Typlosion.

- No! Typlosion!- Ash comenzaba a deseperarse, no estaba plenamente concentrado y eso afectaba a sus pokemon- Usa lanzallamas!- Una gran cantidad de fuego golpeo a Garchomp, pero no le hizo mucho da?.

- Garchomp es tipo tierra y dragon, deberias saber que un lanzallams no le hara demaciado da?- comento Sasuke mas para si que para Ash pero este lo escucho.

- Ya lo se!! tu deberias saber que no me guio por los tipos!!- contesto molesto porque sabia que tenia razon, pero no lo habia tomado en cuenta.

- No estas concentrado Ash- respondio Sasuke a la vez que regresaba a su pokemon- no vale la pena tener una batalla asi-

- 　Eres un cobarde sabes que perderias por eso no quieres continuar!!- grito Ash exasperado, aunque internamente sabia que tenia razon no lo admitiria.

- No soy cobarde, mira a tu pokemon- continuo Sasuke, se?lando a Typolosion, que se veia a punto de caer- a usado tanto fuego que a penas se mantiene, como maestro pokemon deberias darte cuenta de la condicion de tu pokemon- Sasuke espero una respuesta de parte de Ash, pero esta nunca llego, Ash solo se dejo caer al suelo pidiendole perdon a Typlosion quien lo miraba tristemente, sabia que no era su intencion hacerlo pelear de esa manera, Ash no era asi, por eso se preguntaba que le estaria pasando.

- Tienes razon no se que me pasa- comento Ash mas tranquilo, regreso a Typlosion a su pokebola- dejemos la batalla para otro momento- Ash miro a Sasuke, este solo asintio, asi que se dio vuelta y se fue dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por su actitud.

- Valla, eres muy bueno, de donde vienes?- sono la voz del profesor Oak detras de Sasuke.

- Vengo de Isla Trobita- contesto Sasuke.

- Bien, si quieren pueden quedarse aqui en el laboratorio un tiempo, asi podria estudiar a tus pokemon- ofrecio Oak.

- Se lo agradesemos mucho- respondio Sasuke antes que Naruto dijera algo.

---....---...--...-..--...---....----

Bien este es el primer capitulo de este fic, que es el primero que escribo de Pokeon, espero que les guste, como veran puse dos de los personajes de Naruto, y le di a Sasuke los pokemon que mas me gustan y los que tengo en el juego del Pokemon Platinum, pero solo porque me gustan no estaran mucho pero ayudaran a Ash un poco. Jeje, espero que me dejen reviews, para saber si esta bien o si la borro.

Suerte DraconFly Marian 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que sea mas largo que el anterior, sin mas que decir, solo aclarar que ni pokemon ni naruto me pertenecen, no se si hace falta decirlo pero todos lo hacen y en el primer capitulo me olvide. Ahora si el Capitulo 2.

---...--.. 2.-..--...---

En cuanto termino de hablar con el profesor Oak, Sasuke solto a sus pokemon, tenia un Charizard, un Salamance, un Garchomp, un Flygon, un Dragonite y un Kingdra, todos de extra?s colores. Naruto a su vez hizo lo mismo, tenia un Ninetales, un Raichu, un Lopunny, un Staraptor, un Gardevoir y un Weavile.

- Guau! que hermoso Kingdra!!- grito Misty emocionada al ver a los pokemon de Sasuke.

- Te gusta?- Misty asintio sonriendo- estoy muy orgulloso de el, siempre se esfuerza, y por eso evoluciono muy rapido- contesto Sasuke sonriendo.

- Se ve que es muy fuerte. Dime es la primera vez que vienes a Kanto?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad la colorada.

- Si, nunca habia venido, pase por Hoen, Jotho y Sinnoh, solo me faltaba Kanto, y tu eres de pueblo Paleta?-

- No, yo vivo en ciudad Cerulean, soy la lider del gimnasio- menciono con cierta superioridad, Sasuke solo sonrio- Quizas puedas pasar por ahi y pelear conmigo por una medalla, aunque de seguro no te sera facil-

- Creo que eso voy a hacer- continuo sin la mas minima muestra de impresion- Aunque prefiero recorrer este pueblo primero, me acompa?rias?- pregunto cortesmente, con una sonrisa.

- Cla-claro- respondio Misty sonrojada.

- Bien- sonrio internamente- podemos ir ahora, volando-

- Volando?-

- Si, podemos ir en Salamance- continuo sin pensarlo mucho.

- En Salamance?-

- Vas a repetir todo lo que digo?-

- S-Si, digo no-

- Acaso nunca has montado un pokemon volador?-

- No, solo en el lomo de Gyarados, pero claro, el no vuela-

- Bueno es parecido, solo hay que mantener el equilibrio, confia en mi, no voy a dejar que te caigas- Sasuke sonrio, y Misty se sonrojo mucho.

- E-esta bien- Ambos se acercaron al enorme Salamance de Sasuke, que solo le dirigio una mirada molesta a Misty- creo que no le caigo bien-

- No es cierto solo no te conoce, vamos acaricialo y veras que es bueno- Sasuke sonrio como alentandola a pusiera su mano solbre la cabeza de Salamance, pero este la miraba molesto. Viendo la duda en la cara de Misty Sasuke miro a Salamance como advirtiendole que no la lastimara y el pokemon comprendio, entonces Sasuke tomo la mano de Misty y la apollo suavemente en la cabeza de Salamance, cuando la chica vio al pokemon, este la miraba con una expresion mas simpatica, eso le dio un poco mas de confianza, aunque aun tenia miedo de montarlo.

Sasuke guio a Misty al lomo de Salamance y la ayudo a subirse, cuando finalmente lo logro Sasuke le indico que se sostuviera bien, Misty estaba tan asustada que se abrazo fuertemente a la espalda de Sasuke, este sonrio y le indico a Salamance que despegara, y el pokemon obedecio. Comenzaron a volar muy alto y Misty seguia asustada y no queria abrir los ojos.

- Mira, la vista es hermosa- dijo Sasuke suavemente intentando calmarla.

Lentamente Misty abrio los ojos y vio el pueblo paleta bajo ellos, todo se veia peque?, lo mas hermoso era el jardin de la Sra. Ketchum, que se veia lleno de colores- Es hermoso- dijo casi en un suspiro Misty.

- Desde lo alto todo se ve hermoso, pero cuando estas en tierra se puede omprobar que no todo lo es, tu eres hermosa- termino Sasuke en voz uy baja, pero Misty igual lo escucho y se sonrojo, no podia evitarlo, ese chico aunque apenas lo conocia era muy tierno y muy lindo, su corazon se aceleraba cuando lo tenia cerca y se ponia muy nerviosa.

Pasaron varias horas volando en Salamance, y aterrizaron en la cima de una colina desde donde se veia el atardecer y algunas estrellas.

- Misty...- Misty lo miro como esperando que continuara- eres una chica muy especial, se que apenas nos conocemos pero... no eres como las demas chicas que he conocido, me gustaria conocerte mejor-

Misty estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba una confesion asi y menos ahora- Yo... tambien me gustaria pero ma?na debo volver a ciudad Cerulean y bueno no se si... nos volvamos a ver- respondio un poco decaida.

- Podemos volver a vernos si quieres- en ese momento Sasuke se puso de pie y Misty lo imito- Creo que deveriamos volver no crees?-

Misty asintio y se quedo mirando a Sasuke, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, y finalmente sus bocas se unieron en un beso suave, como si fuera la primera la primera vez de ambos, aunque para Sasuke no fuera asi, para Misty si lo era. Disfrutaron el momento hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, ambos sonrieron, Misty estaba muy sonrojada, se veia muy linda asi, pensaba Sasuke.

Desde lejos dos pares de ojos miraban a la pareja atentamente, Ash y pikachu habian seguido a Misty y a Sasuke desde que habian despegado, realmente aunque no habia escuchado la conversacion no se esperaba eso, apenas se conocian, 　que derecho tenia el a besarla!! queria matarlo, pero si salia tendria que admitir que los habia seguido, pikchu miraba sin entender por que se encontraban espiando a Misty.

De regreso en el Laboratorio Ash y pikacho esperaban a que Misty regresara, estaba tan molesto que apenas podia pensar, de pronto se escucho al pokemon dragon en el cielo, y luego el ggran pokemon aterriso junto son Sasuke y Misty, ambos se veian felices.

- Valla hasta que te dignas a aparecer!! estabamos preocupados por ti!- grito Ash sumamente molesto a Misty. Esta lo miro entre molesta y sorprendida.

- Que te pasa?- pregunto Misty sin querer gritar.

- Donde estabas?- pregunto Ash ignorando la pregunta de Misty.

- Fui a...-

- No tienes por que explicarle nada o acaso es tu novio- interrumpio Sasuke, ante esto Ash se sonrojo, era cierto estaba actuendo como un novio celoso, y no tenia derecho a hacerlo Misty, era solo su amigo.

- No! no lo es, somos solo amigos- respondio Misty, esto lastimo internamente a Ash, "solo amigos", para el ella era mas que eso, la queria como una hermana y mas, estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevia a decirselo.

- Es verdad solo somos amigos!- continuo Ash- y como AMIGO estaba preocupado por ti, te vas con alguien que apenas conoces y sin tus pokemon, podria haberte pasado algo- gritaba histericamente, no se podia contener estaba muy molesto pero mas celoso que preocupado.

- Se defenderme sola Ash, y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?- pregunto Misty sarcasticamente, no podia comprender la repentina actitud de Ash, el nunca le hablaba asi.

- Si claro, besando al primero que se te cruza- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero Misty lo escucho.

- 】Nos estuviste espiando?!- gristo Misty terriblemente molesta, que le pasaba a Ash, el nunca habia sido asi, Sasuke no habia escuchado lo ultimo que Ash habia dicho, pero se lo imaginaba, aunque le molesto comprendia que Ash estaba muy celoso, pero podia aprovechar la situacion y molestarlo un poco, Sasuke se rio en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos se voltearan a verlo.

- A ti que...-

- Dejalo ya Misty- Misty lo miro sin entender, y Ash molesto por que lo interrumpio- No ves que esta CELOSO?- dijo poniendo especial enfasis en la ultima palabra, Ash se sonrojo de inmediato, lo habian descubierto, y por lo rojo que estaba no podia negarlo, asi que se resigno, se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes decirles "hagan lo que quieran!".

Misty estaba mas que sorprendida por la actitud de Ash, parecia estar muy molesto, pero ella no le habia dicho nada, y no creia que estuviera tan molesto por perder la batalla con Sasuke, es decir, habia perdido muchas veces, aunque esta era diferente, se habia olvidado de sus pokemon por completo, y los trato como objetos, eso no era normal en el. Decidio ir a hablar con el antes de volver a ciudad Cerulean.

Al otro dia Ash se levanto medianamente temprano para entrenar un poco, se habia enterado de que un torneo se celebraria pronto en la region Shainto, asi que debia prepararse, ese torneo seria diferente, tan grande como la liga Johen, pero sin tener que recolectar medallas, asi que habria todo tipo de entrenadores. Estaba muy emocionado por que Dawn lo acompa?ria ya que Brock tenia que cuidar el Gimnacio por que sus padres se iban de tercera luna de miel, May y Max estaban por Johto, Tracey estaba ayudando en el laboratorio y Gary, simplemente no queria que lo acompa?ra. Por lo que la cordinadora era la unica opcion que tenia.

Era una ma?na soleada, Ash estaba entrenando a Typlosion contra su Blastoise. Pero habian entrenado tanto que los tres estaban muy cansados sentados bajo un gran arbol.

- Asi que ya estas descansando?- pregunto una voz que era la ultima que Ash queria escuchar.

- Que quieres? la revancha? o estas ocupado en otras cosas?- pregunto con sorna el moreno, efectivamente Sasuke estaba detras de el con una sonrisa de superioridad, como le molestaba cuando lo miraba, le daban ganas de romperle toda la cara, solo que no se explicaba por que.

- Mmm... si no te conociera diria que eso ultimo estuvo referido a mi cita con Misty ayer o me equivoco?-

- Piensa lo que quieras, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no me importa- contesto dandole la espalda.

- Hace cuanto que estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto Sasuke muy seguro, Ash se volteo a verlo no creyendo lo que habia preguntado, como podia pensar que estaba enamorado de Misty? "es cierto que es muy bonita, y es una chica muy especial para mi pero enamorado? no lo creo" pensaba Ash. A lo lejos se podia ver a una pelirroja que no podia creer lo que escuchaba, y contenia la respiracion esperando la respuesta del moreno.

---...--...-..--...---

HOLA A TODOS!!!! aqui DraconFly Marian, espero que les guste este capitulo, y me dejen reviews n.n.

Me gusta mucho Ash y Misty, y me encanta Sasuke y Naruto, pero no habra Yaoi en este fic, tengo algo mejor pensado, jeje, en fin en el proximo capitulo Ash tendra que responderle a Sasuke, de no hacerlo le estaria confirmando lo que dice, y aunque lo niegue tiene que ser muy combincente despues de la esena de celos que hizo, bueno habra que ver como se libra de esta.  
Pido perdon por la falta de acentos y algunos errores en los nombres es que no recuerdo bien como se escriben, si alguien me dice se los agradecere. Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!

Suerte DraconFly Marian. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aqui traigo el capitulo 3, estaba revisando el capitulo 2 y descubri unos cuantos errores, asi que pido disculpas, tan pronto el internet en mi casa ande mejor reemplasare el capitulo 2 con el que esta revisado, gracias a las que me dejaron reviews, y me alegra que les guste el fic.  
Sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 3.

---...--.. 3.-..--...---

- Hace cuanto que estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto Sasuke muy seguro, Ash se volteo a verlo no creyendo lo que habia preguntado, como podia pensar que estaba enamorado de Misty? "es cierto que es muy bonita, y es una chica muy especial para mi pero enamorado? no lo creo" pensaba Ash. A lo lejos se podia ver a una pelirroja que no podia creer lo que escuchaba, y contenia la respiracion esperando la respuesta del moreno.

- Yo no estoy enamorado de Misty!!- grito Ash, molesto y a la vez sonrojado, Misty a lo lejos se veia un poco desepcionada, pero a la vez conforme, preferia que fuera asi ya que ella no creia poder corresponderle ese sentimiento, ya que, aunque eran amigos, ella no estaba enamorada de Ash.

- Y tu esperas que te crea? digo, despues de la escena de celos de ayer y cara de hoy...- Sasuke seguia intentando sacarle la verdad a Ash, sabia que Misty estaba viendo, y mas aun, que no se habia ido. Despues de su cita se dio cuenta de que Misty estaba enamorada de Ash, ya que por que ubiera intentado explicarle a donde habian ido si solo eran amigos, y con Ash, bueno eso era obvio.

- No tengo porque responderte a ti!- Ash se paro, regreso a sus pokemon y se dio vuelta para irse.

- Entonces eso es un si, creo que no hay nada mas que decir- Sasuke tambien se dio vuelta para irse pero sabia que con la actitud de Ash no lo dejaria irse sin decirle nada.

- Que quieres saber? si soy una competencia para ti?- pregunto Ash con sorna, Sasuke se sorprendio, eso no era lo que esperaba, pero no dejaria que se enotara su sorpresa, seguiria molestando a Ash hasta que dijera lo que sentia por Misty y ella lo escuchara, total para que pelear una batalla perdida, al principio creyo que tenia posibilidad pero luego se dio cuenta de que Misty era vergonzosa y que no habia nada mas, ella estaba enamorada de Ash y el tambien, asi que ?or que no divertirse y ayudarlos a la vez? Sasuke sonrio, seria divertido.

- Eres tan ingenuo...- Ash lo miro sin entender a que se referia- Tu no eres una competencia para mi, Misty te lo dijo, son solo amigos-

Eso para Ash fue un golpe bajo, le dolia recordar lo que habia dicho la pelirroja- Eso no es verdad!!- Ash grito, y Sasuke lo miro estaba seguro de que Ash diria lo que sentia por Misty- Misty es una hermana para mi!- Sasuke no lo podia creer, otra vez se habia equivocado, Ash era realmente extra? e impredecible- Pero es mas que eso... yo a Misty la quiero mucho...- Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero Misty que aun estaba escuchando lo estaba aun mas- Pero ella te quiere a ti, asi que cuidala, y no la hagas sufrir, no se lo merece- Ash se fue rapidamente de alli, no podia creer que se lo habia dicho a un extra? ya que ni Brock lo sabia.

Misty no se podia mover, nunca creyo que Ash sintiera algo asi por ella, tenia que decirle algo, por que? ella no correspondia sus sentimientos o si? Ademas como le admitiria que ella tambien los habia espiado. Aunque tambien estaba la posibilidad de que Ash lo dijera para que Sasuke lo deje en paz, que, para tristeza de Misty, era la mas prolable ya que Ash era muy impulsivo. Con esta idea en mente Misty se alejo del lugar en sumo silencio para no levantar sospechas.

------------------------------------------------------

Ese dia por la tarde Misty estaba lista para volver a ciudad Cerulean, Ash estaba listo para salir en su nuevo viaje, y Sasuke y Naruto listos para regresar, cuando Naruto se dio cuanta de que no habia peleado con Ash, intento combencerlo de que se quedara un dia mas, pero no lo logro asi que se resigno. Ash y Misty ya habian decido irse juntos, pero Misty les ofrecio a Sasuke y a Naruto que fueran con ellos, para disgusto de Ash, ya que tenian que tomar el ferri en el puerto de ciudad Cerulean.

En poco tiempo los cuatro estaban listos y salieron. El camino era silencioso, Sasuke pensaba su proxima movida, esta era una oportunidad que no podia desperdiciar, no habia nada tan divertido como molestar a Ash, Naruto solo miraba el camino y los pokemon que nunca habia visto. Ash y Misty iban muy callados cada uno en sus cosas.

- Siempre viajan en silencio?- rompio el hielo Naruto fastidiado- esto es muy aburrido, casi tanto como viajar con el teme-

Sasuke lo miro molesto, Ash no dijo nada y Misty sonrio- No siempre es asi, no se que pasa- contesto Misty mirando a los otros dos, Ash miro para otro lado haciendose el desentendido- por lo general Ash es el que mas habla- Misty esperaba alguna reaccion de morocho, pero este solo la miro de reojo.

- Eso se enota- contesto Naruto girando los ojos mirando a Ash y luego a Misty- es tan animado como Sasuke-

- Callate ya Naruto, estas destrozandome los nervios- contesto molesto el pelinegro. Misty estaba sorprendida por los cambios de actitud de Sasuke, "el otro dia parecia tan simpatico y ahora, es todo lo contrario" penso la pelirroja- Que tal si volamos, eso haria el camino mas rapido- dijo Sasuke liberando a su Salamance, todos lo miraron eso era mas una orden que una oferta.

- Esta bien- contesto Naruto sacando su Staraptor y montandose en el- Misty puedes venir conmigo si no tienes ningun pokemon volador- Naruto sonrio y le extendio la mano a Misty para que subiera, esta sonrio y subio. Los otros dos miraron a Naruto molestos pero este no se dio cuenta- Tienes un Charizard verdad Ash?- pregunto el rubio.

- Eh? si- contesto el moreno, sacando al dragon rojo de su pokebola, se monto en el y en poco tiempo llegaron a Ciudad Cerulean, Ash espera el momento en que pudiera desacerse de esos dos para poder pedirle a Misty que lo acompa? en su nuevo viaj, pero parecia que eso no pasaria nunca, al llegar al puerto Misty se despidio de Sasuke y Naruto, Ash sol esperaba que se fueran.

- Ash- llamo Naruto, este lo miro esperando que continuara- tu iras a la region Shainto verdad?-

- Ash estaba sudando, no podia ser que quisieran venir, no eso no lo permitiria- Si, por que?-

- Es que quiero entrenar a mis pokemon, te molestaria que valla contigo?- pregunto Naruto, en fin si solo era el no le molestaba, ahora si el otro queria venir le diria que si le molestaba.

- No claro que no, entre mas mejor- contesto Ash tranquilo, sabia que el pelinegro no preguntaria, se le enotaba lo orgulloso.

- Que bien!!- Naruto saltaba de felicidad- Sasuke tu vienes tambien no?- NO!!! no podia ser que le estubiera proponiendo que los acompa?ra y con lo que habia dicho no podia decirle que no queria que viniera.

- Esta bien, solo si Misty nos acompa?- Maldito!! estaba coqueteando con Misty en su cara!! y sabiendo lo que sentia por ella!!.

- Esta bien- sonrio la pelirroja- pero primero debo pasar por el gimnacio por mis otros pokemon y a avisarles a mis hermanas- Misty sonrio estaba feliz de empezar otro viaje, seri divertido y con ese par, lo seria aun mas.

Despues de arreglar todo, Naruto queria a llamar a su casa para avisar lo que haria, entonces Misty le ofrecio llamar de su casa asi que todos se dirigieron al gimnacio de pokemon de agua.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por las tres hermanas de Misty, Violet, Daisy y Lily.

- Miren quien vino- hablo Lily primero refiriendose a los recien llegados- es Misty y viene con Ash!, pero y ellos quienes son?- pregunto confundida al no reconocerlos.

- Ellos son Sasuke y Naruto- respondio Misty se?lando a cada uno.

- Guau que lindo es- dijo en un susurro Violet a Daisy.

- Si, mucho- ambas miraban a Sasuke con los ojos en forma de corazon- Encantadas de conocerlos, somos las tres hermanas hermosas de ciudad Cerulean, dijo Daisy se?landolas a las tres, eseptuando a Misty.

- Tres?- pregunto Naruto ingenuo.

- Si tres, o sea no ves bien?- respondio Violet molesta. Misty agacho la mirada, estaba acostumbrada a que la dejaran de lado y que la llamaran fea, quizas no era tan bonita como sus hermanas, pero al menos ella tenia un futuro que no implicaba ocultar lineas de expresion con kilos de maquillaje.

- Es extra?...- dijo Sasuke, todos lo miraron esperando que continuara- Yo solo veo una chica hermosa aqui- continuo sonriendo, las cuatro chicas lo miraron esperando que dijera a quien se referia.

- Asi? Aquien te refieres?- pregunto Daisy, cada una de las tres hermanas daba por hecho que se referia a ella, menos Misty la cual habia estaba segura de que no se referia a ella.

- Me refiero a Misty- termino el pelinegro para sorpresa de todos, y molestia de Ash que lo miraba con odio, el tambien lo pensaba asi, pero no se atrevia a decirlo tan abiertamente.

Misty estaba completamente sonrojada, no podia creer que alguien pensara que ella era mas bonita que sus hermanas, siempre fue su sombra y por primera vez no se sentia asi, y estaba muy feliz, en especial por que vio como sus hermanas veian a Sasuke y lo molestas que estaban ahora.

- Tu no ves bien? o sea miranos, y mirala a ella- respondio Violet.

- Las veo perfectamente, y tambien veo a una chica que no necesita maquillaje, que es hermosa por ser quien es, no por ser una diva, eso vale mucho mas- contesto Sasuke completamente seguro, todos lo miraron sin creer lo que decia en especial Misty, nunca le habian dicho algo tan bonito, Ash estaba arto de ver como le quitaban a Misty en su cara, pero ella estaba feliz, la habian defendido de sus hermanas y eso era algo que el nunca habia podido hacer, queria irse pero se quedo, al menos asi podria ver la sonrisa de Misty.

---...--...-..--...---

Aqui DraconFly Marian, espero que les guste al capitulo, y gracias a las que me dejaron review me gusta mucho leerlos, a y tambien quiero agradecerle a Angelic Master Aqua ella me inspiro a escribir este fic, adoro sus historias son las mejores que hay de pokemon. Bueno aqui los dejo, por favor dejen review para saber si les gusta o no. Suerte DraconFly Marian 


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui DraconFly Marian desde sus vacaciones, escribiendo desde una notebook, que loca no?, bueno quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, me alientan a seguir este fic que hasta ahora me gusta mucho. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 4.

---...--.. 4.-..--...---

Luego de una larga discucion con las hermanas Waterflower Ash, Misty, Sasuke y Naruto emprendieron su viaje a la region Shainto, el viaje seria relativamente corto comparado con los demas, ya que Shainto solo tenia 4 gimnacios, uno de fuego, uno de agua, uno de planta y uno de tierra, pero tenia una liga muy grande y para ser campeon tenia que vencer a diez entrenadores seguidos. Como siempre Ash iba muy confido aunque a la vez pensativo, no sabia que hacer, si competir con Sasuke, o dejar que Misty se quedara con el, ya que parecia tan feliz.

En el camino al ferri de ciudad Cerulean, todos iban muy callados, hasta Naruto que no lograba que sus compa?ros de viaje auricularan palabra alguna, se resigno a caminar callado. En ese momento pikachu que iba caminando junto a su entrenador escucho un sonido, levanto las orejas pero nadie parecia restarle atencion, pero Misty que venia caminando atras lo miro.

-Pikachu que pasa?- pregunto con semblante preocupado.

El pokemon amarillo la miro, cambiando su rostro a uno mas relajado, tenia un extra? presentimiento, pero no queria preocupar a nadie por algo que quizas no fuera nada, la pelirroja levanto a pikachu y sigueron caminando. El ferri no estaba lejos ya se escuchaba en mar.

El ferri los dejaria en ciudad petalo rojo, que era la cede del primer gimnacio de la region Shainto.

Al llegar al puerto abordaron el primer ferri, que salia justo en ese momento, el peque? raton electrico estaba cada vez mas nervioso y no entendia por que su amigo no se daba cuenta, siempre se habian entendido perfectamente, pero ahora Ash se veia ausente. No podia evitar estar cada vez mas nervioso a medida que se alejaban de tierra firme.

- Pikachu que ocurre? estas temblando- dijo Misty al sentir al pokemon tan inquieto en sus brazos, al escuchar esta Ash miro a pikachu que aun estaba en brazos de la pelirroja, se via muy asustado, nunca lo habia visto asi, era como si el mas grande de sus temores se materializara.

- Pikachu! amigo! que ocurre?- el pokemon miro a su entrenador, estaba terriblemente preocuado por su estado pero no sabia que responderle, ya que no sabia porque se encontraba asi.

- Miren eso!- grito Naruto mirando a lo lejos una extra? esfera que flotaba en el agua.

- ?ue es eso?- pregunto Sasuke interesado.

- Parece... una pokebola- contesto Naruto.

- Bien, enviare a Dragonite a buscarla quizas tenga algo- continuo Sasuke soltando al gran dragon de color verde oscuro, este volo rapidamente y agarro el objeto que flotaba en el mar, efectivamente era una pokebola buceo.

- Abrela a ver si tiene algun pokemon- dijo Naruto. Sasuke lanzo la pokebola al aire y de ella salio un Lovedisc- Un lovedisc? ah... lo liberare- dijo Sasuke desanimado.

-No!- grito Misty- pue...puedo quedarmelo?- pregunto nerviosa.

- Claro tomalo- respondio Sasuke regresandolo a la pokebola y dandosela a Misty- Que le pasa a pikachu?- pregunto mirando al raton que descansaba en los brazos de Misty.

- No es de tu incumbencia- respondio Ash.

- Perdon!- respondio Sasuke- no quiero quitarte a tu pokemon- contesto mirando a Misty y luego a Ash, este capto el mensaje, cosa rara en el porque es medio lento.

- Ash! no seas asi! solo esta preocupado por pikachu- grito Misty a Ash, haciendo que este se molestara el doble.

- No tiene por que preocuparse, es mi pokemon y yo cuido de el- respondio molesto quitandole el pokemon de las manos a Misty, y llendose hacia el frente del barco.

- Ultimamente no se que le pasa, se supone que somos amigos pero no me dice nada- comento Misty en voz baja.

-Esta nervioso por el desafio y se descarga asi, no le des importancia- respondio Sasuke.

- Esta bien...- termino de comentar Misty, se dirigio al final del barco donde se encontraba Naruto mirando el horizonte- es lindo verdad?- pregunto Misty mirando el atardecer frente a ellos.

- Si...- respondio el rubio distraidamente.

- Puedo contarte algo?- el kitsune asintio mirandola a los ojos- prometeme que no le diras a nadie- corto la pelirroja, Naruto le inspiraba confianza, asi que continuo- Yo... creo que... estoy enamorada de un amigo-

- Y tienes alguna idea de lo que siente esa persona por ti?-

- Pues... yo... lo escuche decirle a alguien que me ama, pero el es muy impulsivo y quizas lo dijo solo para que lo dejaran en paz- continuo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

- No lo creo, la mayoria de la gente dice lo primero que se le ocurre cuando esta bajo presion, y lo primero que se te ocurre es siempre la verdad-

Misty lo miro sorprendida, ese chico que siempre parecia tan distraido, le habia dicho exactamente lo queria escuchar- en serio crees eso?-

- Claro que si, sino no te lo diria- el rubio sonrio dandole a Misty confianza- deverias decirselo- el rostro de Misty se ensombrecio de pronto.

- Y que tal si no es asi?- pregunto cabizbaja- y si no es verdad y arruino la amistad que tenemos? tengo mucho miedo, no... no quiero perderlo- respondio Misty mirando a Naruto, las lagrimas que intentaba retener comenzaron a salir sin control. Naruto solo la abrazo.

- Tranquila, si su amistad es fuerte sobrevivira y se hara mas fuerte, pero piensa que el es posible que el te corresponda-

-Esta bien...- continuo sollozando un rato mas hasta que finalmente se calmo y Naruto la solto.

A lo lejos Ash miraba la escena completamente celoso, Pikachu se encontraba mejor y ahora yacia dormido en los brazos de su entrenador.

- Parece que Naruto nos esta ganando a los dos, no crees?- comento Sasuke a espaldas de Ash.

- Esto no es una competencia- respondio molesto el morocho.

- Pues lo parece y yo diria que Naruto esta ganando- continuo molestando el pelinegro.

- Eres un idiota! no ves que Misty no es un premio?-

-Si tanto la quieres por que no te esfuerzas por demostrarle lo que sientes en lugar de ocultarte y espiarla a toda hora?- Ash se sorprendio ante estas palabras, penso que no lo habia visto seguirlos, no, no lo vio, se dio cuenta cuando el grito lo del beso, entonces por que no le habia dicho nada? en fin, sin duda era un tipo extra?, penso Ash.

- No tengo porque decirte nada a ti, ademas, ?or que me dices esto? ?o se supone que tu quieres a Misty?-

- Si la quiero, pero tu la amas y eres un cobarde por no decirselo- Ash, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, ese tipo era tan directo y a el le costaba, a veces, decirle lo pensaba.

- Tienes razon...- Ash agacho la mirada- no soy mas que un cobarde, pero... ? si ella o siente lo mismo por mi? ? si dejamos de ser amigos? Yo... soy feliz solo teniendola a mi lado como amiga, no soportaria perderla- Ash dejo caer algunas lagrimas, estaba dolido, y odiaba sentirse como un cobarde, pero que podia hacer? despues de todo estaba seguro de que Misty no le corresponderia.

- El que no arriesga no gana-

- No voy a rriesgar algo tan importante por una minima posibilidad!!- Ash grito, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, se sentia vacio y molesto, pero no podia decirselo a quien causaba esa sensacion en el, no lo entenderia, pero si seguia asi se volveria loco. Quizas la mejor solucion seria alejarse de ella, si eso era lo mejor, ahora solo deveria pensar como hacer que Misty volviera al gimnacio con sus hermanas y si ella se iba seguramente Sasuke y Naruto tambien lo harian.

---...--...-..--...---

Aqui DraconFly Marian, perdon por el retraso, es que no podia escribir nada, y bueno el final tampoco me combence pero no estoy como para escribir algo mejor, perdon. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, espro que la semana que viene, pero bueno ya vere, les prometo que no lo voy a dejar a la mitad. Ah! y tambien lamento que sea un capitulo corto, pero como ya dije no estoy en mis mejores dias, o mejor dicho semanas. Bueno Suerte y si quieren dejen review, sino bueno no los puedo obligar. 


End file.
